A horizontal axis washing machine typically has a rotatable drum that rotates about a generally horizontal axis and defines a treating chamber for receiving the laundry. A plurality of lifters can be disposed on an inner surface of the drum to lift the laundry load received in the treating chamber while the drum rotates. The lifter design imparts mechanical energy to the laundry primarily by lifting/dropping the laundry items as the drum is rotated. The mechanical energy is used to clean the laundry items during a wash cycle.